Almost Probie
by MDDC26
Summary: "How's the head?" he asked. Abby meets Tony before NCIS.  Pre-Series. Abby/Tony Friendship


**A/N:** _It's probably been done to death. But not by me =] So here it is._

Tonight, she was more than a little tipsy. The beat blasted her ears, and there were limbs going everywhere on the crowded floor. She didn't have anywhere else to be, nobody to go to. Not anymore.

A person caught her gaze and she smiled, she hadn't seen him here before. And more to the point, he was really _cute_ but to her disappointment, someone else went up to him as she was watching and swept him off. Pity.

She turned back to her current dance partner and thought nothing more of him. She lost herself in the jostling and grinding of the people dancing. The guy dancing a few feet in front of her had startling green eyes and messy brown hair that stuck up at odd angles. She purposely caught his eye and flashed him a wicked grin which he returned. She drew closer to him just as the song changed, becoming softer, calmer. Abby hesitated,

"Want to get a drink?" She asked, throwing caution to the winds. He responded with a nod and they made their way to the semi-crowded bar. They managed to snag two seats and they ordered their drinks. Abby held out her hand,

"Abby," He took her hand and replied, "Tony,"

Their conversation continued well into the early morning as she she got slowly drunk, until she was unable to think coherently, unable to think of him; because if she did, she would cry. Tonight was not for wallowing. It was for new beginnings, and new men. It was for dancing, and feeling the beat through her body as she moved to the music. It was not about him.

Around 4 a.m. he helped her to the door. A mixture of Red Bull, and a million alcoholic drinks later, Abby was on a high. She was leaning heavily on his shoulder, and singing loudly but surprisingly well in his ear.

She slid through the car door, and he brought her home. He parked in the car park of her building and led her to the front door of her apartment.

She fumbled for the keys in her bag. When they kept slipping from her grasp, he slid them from her hands. Keeping quiet, he unlocked her front door and gently shoved Abby inside. She shut the door on him with a wave and a small smile.

* * *

Abby awoke the next morning with a thunderous headache, and only vague recollections of the night before.

She recalled a man taking her home. Looking around her bedroom, she saw no evidence of a man's clothing and so assumed he didn't spend the night. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she stretched and wriggled a few kinks from her back.

When she slid out of bed, she was still fully clothed and makeup rubbed all over her face. With a grimace, she shed her clothing on the way to her bathroom. She turned the shower on full blast and allowed the hot water to pound the soreness from her back and neck.

After about half an hour, Abby turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. It was a rare morning when she could indulge in more than a 5 minute shower and a bagel before rushing off to NCIS.

She sat down to a breakfast of bacon and eggs, with a side of toast. As she went to take her first bite, her work pager went off. With a sigh, she let the fork clatter back onto the plate and checked the number.

Gibbs, she read. Rolling her eyes, she threw the bacon and eggs between the two slices of toast and went off. It was another one of those days.

She brightened however, when she realised today was the day she'd meet Gibbs' new probie.

Well. Almost probie. He was a former cop. No, she thought, that really did make him a probie.

* * *

Abby's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the gorgeous brown haired, green eyed man from the night before walk into her lab behind Gibbs with a confident swagger.

"Abbs, this is..." Gibbs began,

"Tony." Abby finished for him with a weak smile, "long time..."

Tony flashed her a thousand mega-watt grin.

"How's the head?" he asked.

"Throbbing," she replied, "how're the ear-drums? I distinctly remember some horribly off key singing."

"...the singing I remember wasn't so off-key."

"If the two of you are finished catching up," Gibbs interjected wryly, "DiNozzo has some work to be doing. Probie's way behind."

DiNozzo's smile faltered, and he looked at Gibbs,

"C'mon boss. We still haven't finished the introductions!" Abby saw the tell-tale flicker of Gibbs' wrist, stuck firmly to his side. She wondered how long it would be, before the much anticipated head-slap would come. Her bet was down for the first week. Ducky said the first two days.

"Squad room, DiNozzo! By the end of today, I want you field ready." Gibbs barked, and Tony bounced out the room, with one final wink at Abby.

"... He's going to be trouble," Abby predicted with a grin.

"Ya think Abbs," Gibbs ran a hand through his hair. He kissed her on the cheek, and left the room. Abby sat at her chair, and stared at her screen. They were in for it with this one.


End file.
